A Thief's journey
by KainHighwind12
Summary: The story of Fire Emblem is well established. But what if there were more characters taking care of tasks unseen. Follow Flynn and his ragtag group as they comprise the B-team of the Greil mercenaries. Performing the duties that Ike's group can't do but are just as important. But what drives our heroes? Why do they follow Ike? Flynn's journey is just starting.
_Chapter 1: A Rough Start_

"H-Hey, what's the big deal for!"

He yelled out, being tossed into the cell by the disgruntled guard, who simply grunted, uninterested with the person's yelping. The guard turned back, walking to the other guards as he laid there on the cold floor.

"Well, you didn't have to be so rough…"

He slowly picked himself up, holding his stomach gently. He looked about his surroundings, wondering what conditions he'd be living in for the next few years or so. He could only sigh as the word, dreary, was the best thing to come to mind.

"Oh, a new friend, how ya doin'!"

He looked over, seeing a slightly older person leaning against the wall. He was waving over to him, turning to the other two figures in the room.

"Aww, not gonna greet him? He didn't do anything wrong AND he's new here."

He waited a couple of moments before letting out a heavy sigh, standing up slowly with a groan.

"Sorry about the other two over there, not much into talking as I am," he chuckled a little, starting to make his way to the newcomer. "The name's Alyx," he holds his hand out, "a veteran of this lovely little cell for over a week now."

He stood there, taking a gentle hold of the hand, shaking it slightly, "...Flynn." He was taken aback, not sure how to take this person.

"Alright then Flynn. We're going to be good friends." He turned, smiling, before heading over to the wall. "Oh, you should get some shut eye, you've had a rough day."

Flynn nodded, walking over to the wall opposite Alyx, looking at the other two figures. However, it didn't take long before sleep did, in fact, come take a hold of him. It was gentle and rather touching. He accepted it fully without any kind of argument.

"Right on schedule," a voice sounded as a ruckus started to be made in the cell. Flynn opens his eyes to Alyx pinning one of the people to the wall. The other person, like Flynn, watched as Alyx started to yell into the person's face.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on," yelled Flynn, running up to the two.

"Back the fuck away," started Alyx harshly, hurried footsteps coming to the cell because of the ruckus. "If you know what's best for you Flynn, you'll stay where you are!"

Flynn backed up a bit, looking at the robed figure who was against the wall. The face was quite scarred, seeing more battle the anyone he'd met before. Some dirt was painted onto their face, probably not having taken a bath since coming here, however long that's been.

The door was being opened in a rush, two guards coming in, out of breath.

"W-What the hell are you doing," the one in front screamed, pointing his lance at Alyx. The other guard nodded, standing at the ready with her own lance.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Alyx started to grin, turning swiftly without a false step. He took a giant step forward, his right hand reaching out for the lance.

"Stop! In the name of…," the guard suddenly was cut short, a knife entering into his right side.

"Shhhh...don't waste your breath."

He pulled the knife out and, without pause, started to repeatedly stab him. The guard slowly slumped to the floor, the color in his eyes waning. The other guard stood there in shock, Alyx looking up with a devilish smile.

"It'd seem you're new here. I'd suggest you run...now!"

They nodded, turning and breaking into a sprint. Alyx now turned around, throwing a lance to the other figure in the robe. They caught it, twirling it for a moment before holding it at their side.

"We can't wait, we're leaving right now. Iona, I hope that lance does you good."

The figure pulled their hood down, revealing a younger girl behind the shadowy veil. She had a black headband on, a black eyepatch covering up her right eye. She held the lance like it was her key to freedom.

"Fae, I think I know where they put our stuff. I should be able to get us there quickly."

The other robed figure pulled their robe down, revealing the hardened person I thought I saw in the flesh. Her eyes were different shades of green. Quite beautiful in fact, though her face showed that she was willing to fight her way out of any situation.

"And Flynn," he said, throwing the knife at me as he turned to bolt out the door, "I think you could use that better than me."

He reached up and grabbed the knife, eyeing it carefully. The bastard found some sharp rocks in here and crafted a knife from it. Crude and effective, something Flynn could get behind yet, wishing he could be inventive like that.

The other two were long gone as well, rushing out behind Alyx. Flynn held the dagger upside-down, dashing to catch up with the rest of his fellow escapees.

"Wait, who are y-argh," the guard cried out as Flynn shoved a dagger through the back of his neck. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, taking a look around before giving a thumbs up behind him.

"Nice, I knew I should'a given you the knife," Alyx said, patting him on the back before making his way to the chest.

"...Nice work," said Iona, leaning against the lance, guarding the doorway to make sure no one made their way in, the sounds of footsteps echoing throughout.

"T-Thanks," said Flynn, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed at the bit of praise.

"How did you know this was going to happen," spoke Fae rather harshly. She was marching up behind Alyx.

"Ah, there we go," he said, ignoring her comment, lifting the lid up. He withdrew a slim sword from the chest, tossing it at the girl. "Told ya I'd find it!"

"...This isn't mine," Fae said, eyeing the blade over. "In fact, I'm not entirely versed into these slimmer blades."

Alyx opened his mouth but quickly shut it, hiding behind the open chest. Flynn looked about, seeing the conversation had just dropped off. However, the sound of footsteps, though light in approach, filled them with fear. He hid on the opposite side of the door from Iona, who had her lance at the ready.

"Damn, first those brats now this side's in disarray from an escape. The hell is going on here." The mumbling voice was close, the footsteps stopping now.

The tip of an arrow peaked into the room, Flynn biting his bottom lip in an attempt to calm his nerves. Iona, on the other hand, stared straight at the door frame without batting an eyelash. Flynn could even tell her breathing was greatly suppressed, trying not to attract the attention of the archer. He edged inside the room, trying to get the jump onto his enemies.

The lance was swift, sliding right through his side as if it was nothing. The archer spat up some blood, turning his head to face Iona before falling down onto the floor. Flynn sighed deeply in relief but perked his ears a little, hearing a ruckus farther away.

"I need this," said Alyx, running past, stopping for a moment to grab the iron bow and arrows off of him. "Sorry but I'll be taking my leave for now. Honestly, it was a pleasure," he said, flashing a smile before bolting off.

"That man," Fae said, preparing to rush after him. That's right, why don't we go after him. He has answers about this place, he seems to know it well. Also, why was in such a rush. With all that in mind, there was something that made him block the hardened person's path.

"Move…," she said, eyeing Iona to assist her.

Iona nodded, holding the lance up in a threatening manner but slowly lowered it when Flynn held his hands up in the air, knife in hand.

"You can leave now but there are bigger fish to fry," he said, the room now quiet with the exception of the fighting far away and armored guards approaching their location.

There were no words that could be conveyed. Iona leaned against the wall for a moment, attempting to take it all in. Fae, on the other hand, slammed her fist against the wall.

"Well, what the hell do you want US to do about it! Or do you want us to die?!"

Flynn started to scream out. The girls' sword and lance were trained on it, holding in place, trying to figure out what he was doing. Tears started to stream down Flynn's face, turning to face them.

"We fight like hell! Let's give these bastards a fight they'll never forget!"

He grinned before running off, Iona and Fae turning to look at each other.

"What an idiot, like I'd do th-"

"...I won't let him die alone." Iona starts after Flynn, leaving the last girl in awe.

"...Fine, have it your way Iona!" Fae burst into a sprint, catching up with the two others. This was his final fight. The fight he'd never wanted.

They were all panting as things started to quiet down. Blood stained their pale faces as the guards, wounded and unscathed, remained at the ready.

"T-These kids...they aren't human," one of the guards yelled out, having a staring contest with Fae. The murmurs between the guards was unending. Flynn looked at the two other comrades he had, trying to crack a smile but to no avail.

"I-I guess this is it," he said to the other two, the guard in front of him, pulling his arm back to thrust their lance into him. "Goodbye world...goodbye Ohtori."

A whistle came right by him, feeling a sharp sensation against his stomach. He bit his bottom lip, trying to fight back the...non-existent pain. He opened his eyes, seeing the point pressed against his stomach.

"Whew, glad ya kids held on," a familiar voice rang out, another arrow shooting out, hitting Fae's guard square between the eyes. Alyx wiped his sweat off with his right arm, panting. "This time, I brought some help."

Suddenly, a blue haired girl came running out from behind him, slashing a guard across the chest.

"Come on Alyx, don't get in my way!"

Alyx chuckled, some chanting coming from behind as a bolt of lightning came crashing down on two well-armored guards.

"Mia, I believe you need to show these kids some," she holds her stomach, a soft grumbling emitting from it, "sorry, umm, ah, show these kids a nicer time. They've been through a lot after all."

Flynn couldn't help but fall to his knees, more mismatched people kept pouring out from behind Alyx, fighting the enemies surrounding them. The other two were just as stunned, holding onto each other for support.

"I'll check on them," came a young voice as Alyx stepped aside. A blue haired man, about the same age as Flynn, approached them, looking around himself. "I'm sorry you had to see this today. Are you hurt?"

The three people shook their head, Flynn opening his mouth to say something but, realizing that nothing would come out, closed his mouth.

However, the figure seemed to know what he wanted to say as he outstretched his hand, a soft smile on his face.

"My name is Ike and I'm," he hesitates for a moment before continuing on," the new leader of the Greil mercenaries. Please, allow us to patch you up."

Flynn slowly grabbed Ike's hand, pulling himself up. This person in front of him would go on to be a hero of the people. Ike would be known through the continent, a soul knowing the legend of him. Flynn turns to the other two and, after waiting for a moment to collect himself, faces Ike once more.

"That'd be for the best Ike," he said, taking hold of his shoulder. "And the name's Flynn, pleasure to meet ya," he said, hobbling off towards a long, arduous adventure.


End file.
